Be My Valentine
by Co chan
Summary: A little valentine's special. Sakura is alone and not really loving valentine's day. Will someone help her change her mind? Some fluff. Sakura X you'll see :P ONESHOT


Hey guys,

I decided to try my hand at a one-shot and see how I went. Different pairing for this one so yeah.This is a valentine's day special... YAY!!!! I know it's like a week late but work wasn't very allowing on my schedule so it's up now.

Btw if you don't like fluff and the like, don't bother reading it. It's up to you. Anyway have fun with it and I shall talk to you later.

Ciao for now,

Co chan xox

* * *

_DISCLAIMER!!!!_

_Co chan runs around singing: Love is in the air... everywhere I look around..._

_Gaara: She has officially lost it_

_Co chan continues: Love is in the air, every site and every sound..._

_Gaara: Might as well get this done_

_Co chan: And I don't know what I would do.._

_Gaara: Co chan does not own Naruto or it's characters and will be taken away by the little men in white soon enough so you shall all be safe_

_Naruto walks out: Gaara actually talks?!_

_Co chan continues singing and jigging about_

_Now on to the story... _

_

* * *

_

"..." - speech

'...' - thought

* * *

Valentine's Day… Sakura inwardly shuddered as she read the words again. Sure they were all saying 'Happy Valentine's Day' but what was there to be happy about? Sasuke was off learning how to be a homicidal maniac with Orochimaru, Naruto was still training with Jiraiya and Kakashi sensei was well….. Kakashi sensei.

Everywhere Sakura looked she saw all her friends coupled up and acting sickeningly cutesy. Ok, so she used to wish she could have someone to be like that with, but she also used to be naïve.

Since Sasuke left and Naruto almost got himself killed for her stupid infatuation, she decided she needed to grow up. She started working tirelessly on her medical training under Tsunade and in her spare time would train under other kunoichi's in the village.

Sakura finally had enough of the lovey-dovey atmosphere and headed out to the training grounds. On her way she made a quick stop to change into her training outfit.

Her clothing had been modified along with her new outlook on life. She now wore a black crop top under a red mesh tank top with black ¾ length cargos. She had grown her hair so that she could keep it back in a high ponytail.

After she had been going at it for about an hour she felt she was being watched.

Stopping her movement she called out, "I know someone's there, come out before I knock down every tree to find you."

Sakura wiped at the sweat on her forehead as a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"A bit more attentive Haruno," the voice monotonely stated.

Sakura just smiled, "I can only try Kazekage-sama."

The person snorted.

"Ah gomen, Gaara-san," she corrected looking him up and down.

He had grown since she had last seen him, in height and muscle mass. His hair was still the same wild, vibrant red and he had his travelling clothes on. He actually looked pretty good. She was snapped back to reality by a grunt.

"Suman, what did you say?" she questioned.

"Just Gaara," the living stone stated.

"Oh," she paused, "how about panda-kun?" she asked playfully.

She received a death glare in response.

"Ok Gaara it is," she corrected, giggling slightly.

He just continued to look at her blankly, though it did seem like he was analysing her.

"So what brings you to Konoha?"

"Temari," was the blunt response.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"For some reason I didn't think you were the type to be dragged across the continent by your sister so she could see a guy."

A surprised look crossed his face.

"How did you…"

"Oh come on, Temari & Shikamaru have had a thing for each other almost as long as Hinata's like Naruto," she scoffed.

"Plus I saw them together in town," she added with a grin.

Gaara's face twitched, "cheater," he mumbled.

Sakura's face blanched, 'Did Sabaku no Gaara just pout?!'

Gaara put on a straight face, "why are you out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sakura retorted.

He just looked at her blankly.

"Ok, stupid question," she muttered.

"I'm just training…"

"Just training?" he repeated.

"Yes just training. What are you, a parrot?" she heatedly retorted.

His lips twitched, yes he almost smiled.

"But it's valentine's day," another statement.

"You know about val…" she stopped when she saw a hurt look cross his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be on a date or something?" he asked.

Sakura snorted.

"Me? Who would want to?" she said laughing.

"So you want to but nobody has asked you."

Sakura winced, 'ouch, that was blunt.'

"Did you want to?"

Sakura looked up, startled, "want to what?"

"Go on a date… with me?"

Sakura's mouth fell open.

'Sabaku no Gaara; the Kazekage and Sasuke equivalent of Suna is asking ME out?!'

"If that's not what you want…" he went on.

"No, I'd like to," she interrupted.

His face brightened considerably but then was clouded by confusion.

"What does one do on a date?"

Sakura looked at him wide-eyed and then burst out laughing.

When she managed to control herself she explained, "People usually go out for a meal, do romantic things…" she watched him grimace, "or just spend time together."

Gaara's eyes looked at her questioningly.

She stood there pondering a moment when an idea came to her.

"Would you like to help me train Gaara?"

Their eyes connected as she looked up and he held her gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you."

A vein ticked on Sakura's forehead.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I am not a child and I can take care of myself. Now do you want to help me or not?!"

He smirked and nodded.

Hours passed as the pair went through various training drills. After this they began to spar, in which Gaara had suspended his sand shield. Due to this Sakura was struggling slightly against him but was managing to hold her own.

Gaara had just used the force of a punch to launch herself into the air when a hand of sand grabbed her wrist and wrenched her down. She managed to free herself before being smashed into the ground and shot her forbidden snake hand technique at Gaara. (Remember she has been training under all the elite kunoichi in Konoha) Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand and appeared behind her. Predicting this she had already used a kawarimi and appeared just above him (déjà vu?). Just as her fist would have made contact with his head he grabbed and twisted her wrist so that she hit the ground. As she did she flipped him over her head and flipped back to pin him. Rather than hitting the ground, sand dispersed everywhere. It was only when she was hit in the side and fell to the ground that she realised she had tried to pin a clone.

Gaara stood over her, a smirk on his face when all of a sudden his legs were swept out from under him by her own.

This resulted in him falling on top of her, pinning her with his weight. Sakura struggled to get out from under him but to no avail. He smirked once more when she tried to move him. He looked down at her just when she was about to head butt him. Realising what she was doing he moved his head so only one thing made contact; her lips on his.

Sakura's eyes widened at the contact but then drifted shut as she accepted the situation. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but she could've done so forever.

When they finally drew apart Gaara put his weight on his arms to lift himself off her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to meet his, which were alight with mischief. Le leaned down again and let his lips lightly brush her own.

Sakura watched as he hoisted himself up and offered her a hand. She took it and was pulled up so quickly so that she fell onto his chest. She looked up at him and blushed. What could only be described as a smile crossed his face. He brought a hand up to her face and gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Shall we try that again?" he suggested, moving forward and capturing her lips once more.

Sakura put her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

'Well on second thought, maybe valentine's day isn't so bad after all….'

* * *

Co chan: Thank you everyone for reading!!!! 

I'm thinking of possibly making this a two-shot with the next chappie being from Gaara's POV  
Let me know if you guys think this is a good idea or not and PLZ REVIEW!!!!

Also my first fight scene is in this so although it is rather short I would appreciate and feedback for future writing.

Thanks guys,

Co chan xox


End file.
